It is common in many contemporary computer systems to require continuous access to stored information. The conventional data center procedure of taking data storage systems offline to update and backup information is not possible in these computer systems. However, system reliability demands the backup of crucial data and fast access to the data copies in order to recover quickly from human errors, power failures and software bugs. In order to recover from natural disasters, it is common to share data among geographically dispersed data centers.
The prior art has generated several solutions to meet the aforementioned data backup and sharing needs. One prior art solution is data replication in which a second copy or “mirror” of information located at a primary site is maintained at a secondary site. This mirror is often called a “remote mirror” if the secondary site is located away from the primary site. When changes are made to the primary data, updates are also made to the secondary data so that the primary data and the secondary data remain “synchronized.”
Data replication can be performed at various levels. For example, the entire database may be mirrored. However, tight synchronization between the primary and mirrored data for an entire database often introduces a significant system performance penalty because of the large number of data update transmissions between the primary and secondary sites that are necessary to ensure transaction and record consistency across the entire database.
To improve system performance when data replication is used some data replication systems replicate only portions of the data. For example, replication may take place at file-level. Conventional file-level replication systems are often incorporated in the software drivers on the host and generally employ conventional networking protocols, such as TCP/IP, to connect to the remote data site over a local or wide area connection.
Alternatively, in other prior art systems, data replication takes place at the volume level, where a volume is a logical, or physical, disk segment. Instead of replicating database transactions or file systems, this technique replicates logical or, in some cases, physical disk volumes. Volume replication is flexible in the sense that it is generally independent of the file system and volume manager software. Volume replication can also be used in conjunction with database and file replication to help ensure that not just the data specific to the database or a particular file system, but all relevant data is replicated to the remote site.
In still other prior art systems, utility software is provided that generates a copy of a data volume at a particular point in time. This data copy is often called a data “snapshot” or “image” and provides a system administrator with the ability to make, and to maintain, replicated data storage systems. The advantage of making snapshots of data volumes is that the snapshot process is relatively fast and can be accomplished while other applications that use the data are running. Accordingly, the process has minimal impact on ongoing data transactions. In addition, the data image can be used to synchronize volumes in a data replication system.
In such as system, the original copy of the data is maintained on a “master volume”, where the applications store data. Using the snapshot process, the master volume is replicated on another system in what is called the “shadow volume.” The shadow volume can be read from, and written to, by another application and it can be used for system tests with a copy of real data without the danger of corrupting the original data. The master volume and the shadow volume together are called a volume “pair.”
As the data changes in the master volume and the shadow volume, a “bitmap volume” keeps track of the blocks that change so that to update the shadow or the master volume, only the blocks marked as changed by bitmap entries need be copied. This method provides quick updates that intrude minimally on system performance with normal business data requirements.
Still other data services can be provided in prior art systems. These include data caching and notification services. No matter which of the data services are used, a significant amount of management time can be consumed in initially setting up the data service and managing it after it is running. For example, management of each of the aforementioned data imaging service requires the ability for a manager to discover volumes existing in the system. On top of the ability to discover the volumes, those volumes must be verified as suitable for data service use and may have to be configured if they are not suitable. Finally, the manager must configure the master and shadow volume “set” for data imaging and then start the imaging process.
In a large, distributed computer system connected by a network, management personnel and resources typically manage the system from a system console. However, the data manipulation processes, which actually perform the data imaging services, are typically low-level routines that are part of an operating system kernel running on a particular machine. These routines typically must run on that machine and must be written in platform-dependent language. Thus, prior art systems required a manager to physically log onto each local host in a distributed system in order to discover the volumes on that local host, verify their usability and set up the volume set.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple, fast way to discover volumes on hosts, both local and remote, verify their usability and set up and manage a data imaging service and to provide coordination information to a manager.